No todo es miel sobre hojuelas
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Blaine y Rachel son los mejores amigos pero rachel empieza a sentir cosas por el chico y todo se complica con la llegada de su primo Kurt Hummel, quitandole no solo la atencion de sus padres si no tambien la de Blaine/Klaine, Brittana y Finchel
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! este es mi primer fic Glee y obvio de esta pareja, este fic se me ocurrio de la nada y no he podido sacarme la idea de la cabeza y espero les guste este fic :D obvio es Klaine tambien habrá Brittana y Finchel**

* * *

Rachel sacaba furiosa sus libros de su casillero, como si eso hiciera que su enojo se fuera, sus padres-Leroy y Hiram Berry-le habían dado una mala noticia, ¡su primo venia de visita! ¿Y porque era mala noticia? sencillo, odiaba a su primo.

El y ella tenían gustos similares, amaban los musicales, cantar y harían cualquier cosa para eliminar la competencia pero nunca se llevaron bien ya que cuando los estaban juntos, el siempre resaltaba mas que ella y eso la enojaba, sus padres la amaban pero cuando el estaba ahi, ella era olvidada porque el chico tocaba excelente el piano, cantaba hermoso, cocinaba como un chef profesional y hablaba de la moda como solo un experto lo haría, ella era Rachel Barbra Berry la estrella del glee club-el cual no era muy conocido y ella no era olvidada fácilmente y menos por un chico adicto a la moda como Kurt Hummel.

-¿Porque tan enojada?-pregunto alguien a sus espaldas, la morena giro y se encontro con un chico de un poco mas alto que ella, cabello negro engominado, piel morena y ojos color avellana-¿Y? me vas a decir porque estas tan enojada?-volvio a preguntar el chico de nombre Blaine.

-Tonterías mías Blaine-dijo recargándose en el casillero que estaba junto al suyo, el chico solo asintió y cerro el casillero de la chica, le extendió su brazo para que se colgara de el y empezaron a caminar.

-Bueno pues porque no me cuentas todo mientras caminamos-dijo sonriendo mostrando sus blancos dientes, rachel suspiro y asintio levemente.

-Mi primo vendra a quedarse un tiempo-dijo derrotada, miro a blaine y el solo la miro como diciendo "¿Y?", la chica siguio hablando-Cuando el viene todo el mundo se olvida de mi, todos le hacen mas caso a el que a mi-dijo furiosa parándose en frente de blaine-y me enfurece que mis padres le pongan mas atención, lo alaben por cualquier cosa y... hasta Santana se lleva mejor con el que conmigo y eso que no vive aqui-dijo bajando la cabeza en signo de resignación, Blaine la miro y luego sonrio de lado entiendo todo.

-Tranquila, mira el solo vienen unos meses y luego se va, tus padres no se olvidan de ti solo porque el viene, eres Rachel Berry-dijo sonriendo mirando a la chica la cual alzo la mirada-cantas genial rachel, eres muy guapa y nadie se olvidara de ti solo por eso-rachel se sonrojo por las dulces palabras de su "amigo"-ademas que importa Santana me tienes a mi-dijo sonriendo feliz y abrazando a la morena.

Rachel esta encantada por blaine, le gustaba y no como un amigo si no como novio, blaine era el chico que ella siempre ha estado buscando, era guapo, popular, amable, caballeroso, cantaba y bailaba genial, ¿que mas podía pedir en un chico? ella sabia que blaine no le era indiferente, siempre le decía cosas lindas, cuando la molestaban por estar en el glee club el siempre la defendía, le hacia cariños-como abrazarla y consolarla en sus tiempos difíciles- y eso le gustaba y por eso esa misma noche se le declararia y mañana por la mañana serian la pareja mas popular dejando al lado a Quinn y Sam.

-¿Y cuando llega ese primo tuyo?-dijo blaine soltando a rachel y empezando a caminar.

-Hoy o mañana, no se realmente-decia rachel entrando a la sala de coro junto a blaine-¿Porque?

-Bueno ¿crees que tus padres me dejen quedarme a dormir hoy contigo?-dujo sonriente mirando a la chica, rachel empezó a saltar como loca y luego abrazo a su amigo.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo solo para no dejarme sola con mi primo?-blaine solo asintio y sonrió aun mas, los demás integrantes del Glee Club empezaron a entrar acomodándose en sus respectivos asientos haciendo que la pareja hiciera lo mismo, Blaine pensaba en el "famoso" primo de rachel, si a la chica le caía mal entonces el no podia hacer nada para que la chica no pensara asi solo podia conocer a su primo y ver como es, aunque estaba seguro que seria un chico molesto, Will Schuester interrumpió sus pensamientos comenzando su discurso que siempre daba al inicio de cada clase, suspiro antes de empezar a poner atencion.

* * *

**Bueno ese fue todo el capitulo, queria poner mas pero ya es algo tarde y mi madre me matara si me veo con la compu a esta hora xDD espero les haya gustado y depende de lo que piensan seguire el fic :D**

**PD: Blaine es gay asi que no habrá Blainchel :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2 espero les guste y gracias por sus respuestas ^^**

* * *

-Traje las palomitas-dijo rachel emocionada entrando a su cuarto con un gran tazón lleno de palomitas, Blaine estaba dándole la espalda-Blaine antes de empezar a ver la película quería hablarte sobre lo que dijo Mr Shue-dijo rachel mirando a Blaine, el chico se giro a verla y asintió para que siguiera-bueno es obvio que aremos el dueto juntos ¿cierto?-pregunto

-Bueno en realidad no sabemos, ya que será por sorteo, asi que no nos hagamos ilusiones además si no cantamos juntos luego podemos cantar un dueto-dijo sonriendo para que la chica no se desanimara, la castaña sonrio y asintió.

-Blaine también quiero decirte algo muy importante-dijo nerviosa haciendo que Blaine se asustara-yo…..bueno tu….Blaine lo que quiero decir es que tú me-

-¡Blaine, Rachel bajen!-grito Leroy Berry interrumpiendo a la chica, rachel suspiro y miro a Blaine con una sonrisa, el cual correspondió con otra sonrisa, bajaron lentamente, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Rachel pensando en cómo decirle a Blaine lo que sentía por el y Blaine…..el solo pensaba en lo que había pasado con Santana

* * *

_-Hola Santana ¿para qué me citaste aquí?-dijo Blaine entrando a los vestidores, frente a el estaba Santana Lopez, si Santana te citaba no era para nada bueno._

_-Tranquilo hobbit no te comeré-dijo con una sonrisa pero enseguida la borro-Mira Anderson iré directo al grano-Blaine asintió algo nervioso, la chica se quedo en silencio por un largo tiempo-¿Cuándo le dirás a Berry que eres gay?-dijo de pronto dejando pálido y con los ojos abiertos a Blaine-Si, se tu pequeño secretito-dijo santana sonriendo y cruzando los brazos._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Quién mas lo sabe?-dijo rápidamente y algo asustado._

_-Hey tranquilo, nadie más lo sabe, puedes confiar en mí-dijo santana mientras acariciaba el brazo del chico, Blaine suspiro y se sentó en una de las bancas, nadie sabía que era gay porque él no quería sufrir lo mismo que sufrió en su antigua escuela, sabía que santana podría ser la peor lesbiana pero era una buena amiga y confiaba mas en ella que en rachel._

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo mirando a santana, la cual sonrió y se sentó a su lado_

_-Eres muy obvio, bueno para mí-dijo después de ver la cara de horror que puso Blaine y el solo asintió-No le diré a nadie pero no puedes simplemente ocultarlo-dijo sonando tranquila._

_-Lo se-dijo apenas en un susurro y se recargo en la chica, santana lo abrazo dándole consuelo y algo de fortaleza._

* * *

-¿Papa para que nos hablabas?-pregunto rachel con su mejor sonrisa falsa obvio, estaba molesta con su papa por haberla interrumpido, Blaine salió de sus pensamientos al momento de escuchar la voz de rachel.

-Bueno en menos de 15 minutos iremos por tu primo así que arréglate y tu también Blaine que iras con nosotros y nada de peros-dijo cuando vio a Blaine intentando hablar pero no lo dejo.

-Bueno en 15 minutos ya se habrán olvidado de mí-dijo rachel de forma dramática, el moreno solo alzo una ceja y suspiro derrotado, su amiga si que era dramática, amaba a rachel pero algunas veces se preguntaba porque seguía siendo su amigo, rio al solo recordar la respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Ya han pasado más de 20 minutos y el no llega, ¿no crees que le habrá pasado algo?-le susurro Blaine a rachel en el oigo, la chica solo negó con la cabeza, así era su primo, con tantas maletas que traía hacia que se tardara.

-Es normal-dijo rachel ya algo cansada por estar parada, Blaine iba a preguntar pero un grito detuvo su cometido.

-¡Tios!-grito un chico corriendo y abrazando a Hiram y LeRoy, rachel miro la escena algo molesta y Blaine…..Blaine quedo idiotizado.

El chico que estaba abrazando a los hombres era sencillamente hermoso, ese chico parecía un ángel, su suave y tersa piel, su delgado y perfecto cuerpo y esos ojos que cambiaban de color, no sabía si eran grises o azules, ese chico hacia querer abrazarlo y jamás soltarlo.

Santana tenía razón, no podía ocultar lo que realmente era menos teniendo a ese chico cerca.

Hiram miro a Blaine y noto como este miraba a su querido sobrino, eso no le gustaba.

Ho claro que no le gustaba.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, en el capitulo 3 sabran un poco de la vida de kurt n_n y porque se mudo con sus tios un tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno aquí el 3° capitulo iba a subirlo el jueves pero como vi muchas respuestas pues lo subí hoy! :D espero les guste, este capítulo es un poco más largo y aquí narra un pedazo de la historia de kurt, un corto pedazo.**

***Hiram y Elizabeth (mama de Kurt) son hermanos en este fic.**

***En el siguiente capítulo verán un poco de Kurtana y Klaine.**

* * *

-¿Tienes todo Kurt? No te falta nada-pregunto Burt Hummel entrando a la habitación de su hijo, kurt estaba sentando en la cama y en su regazo estaba su laptop, al oír a su padre levanto la mirada para verlo y después sonreír, su padre siempre se ponía así cuando se iba con sus tíos pero en este caso era diferente, se iba a quedar con sus tíos hasta que acabara el siclo escolar, amaba a sus tíos pero estar casi todo un año lejos de su padre eso le ponía muy triste además Lima no era muy conocida por su amabilidad por los homosexuales y él lo era, estaba nervioso por entrar a una nueva escuela donde no conocía a nadie-bueno solo a su fastidiosa prima Rachel y unas cuantas amigas que tenia-por empezar de nuevo en un lugar totalmente desconocido por él.

Cuando iba a visitarlos, salía pero solo se quedaba una semana o máximo un mes por la enfermedad de su padre pero ahora que tiene a Carole, el puede salir más a menudo sin ninguna preocupación, su hermano-en realidad es su hermanastro pero él lo quiere como un hermano-Finn iría cada fin de semana a Lima para que burt lo dejaría ir y así no estuviera tan preocupado por su hijo.

-Si papa-dijo kurt y cuando vio girar a su padre para salir, hablo interrumpiendo el camino de su padre-¿papa puedo preguntarte algo?-pregunto kurt quitando la laptop y poniendo en la cama, se cruzo de piernas para estar mas cómodo y mirar mejor a su padre el cual asintió algo dudoso pero siempre con una sonrisa-¿Por qué voy con mis tíos después de que paso una semana del aniversario de mama?-dijo kurt mirando a burt, el hombre se sorprendió por tal pregunta, se acerco a su hijo y se sentó frente a él para mirarlo a la cara.

-Bueno hay una larga historia para explicar eso-dijo burt de manera tranquila

-Quiero saberla-kurt dijo decidido, burt suspiro y empezó su relato.

-Esta historia lo sé porque me la conto tu madre antes de que tu nacieras, Hiram y Elizabeth, tu madre, eran inseparables, Hiram era el mejor amigo de tu madre y Elizabeth era la mejor amiga de tu tío, se contaban todo bueno casi todo, en ese entonces yo no conocía a tu madre así que no se qué paso realmente pero bueno-suspiro burt de nuevo, kurt estaba atento a cada cosa que le contaba su padre-Hiram le confesó a tu madre que era Gay, ella se lo tomo muy bien pero sus padres no tanto, encerraron a tu tío en un sitio donde decían que podía curar lo Homosexual-esto último lo dijo con asco, kurt se sorprendió, el no sabía esa parte de la historia, eso era totalmente nuevo para el pero dejo a su padre seguir hablando-Hiram y Elizabeth se mudaron a departamento en Lima, donde ahí conocí a tu madre-sonrió con amor de tan solo recordar a su ex-esposa, kurt agarro la mano de su padre para que continuara-Hiram y yo empezamos mal, ya que el sobreprotegía mucho a Elizabeth, cuando yo iba a visitarla el me decía que no estaba y cosas así jeje-rio un poco de tan solo recordar como Hiram le cerraba la puerta en la cara-pero el era asi, muy sobreprotector con ella pero eso no me impidió que tu madre terminara perdidamente enamorada de mi-dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo, el castaño puso los ojos en blanco-pero bueno esa es otro historia, como decía, tu madre y el eran inseparables y el sufrió mucho cuando ella murió-en su voz había tristeza y parecía que en cualquier momento acabaría llorando-el sufrió mucho, cuando lo fuimos a visitar después de que paso una semana de la muerte de Elizabeth, el estaba mal pero cuando te vio a ti-dijo sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de su hijo-dijo "Se parece tanto a ella" y lloro en mi hombro, desde ese día siempre vas a visitarlo después de que pasa una semana de la muerte de tu madre-dijo suspirando, esto no era fácil para él pero tenía que contárselo a su hijo, kurt se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo tratando de consolarlo.

-Gracias-

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Kurt de verdad no necesitas que valla contigo?-dijo finn por tercera vez, kurt solo negó con la cabeza y abrazo a Carole despidiéndose de ella.

-Cuídate mucho kurt-dijo Carole sonriendo y besando la mejilla de kurt, el chico asintió, se giro y empezó a caminar para poder ir donde pronto saldría su avión, se giro y miro a su padre con lagrimas en los ojos, a carole agarrándolo del hombro y finn despidiéndose con la mano y una gran sonrisa, rio un poco, finn parecía un niño chiquito.

-Bueno Ohio haya Kurt Hummel-dijo antes de subir a su avión.

OoOoOoO

Ahí estaba el, con una sonrisa abrazando a sus tíos, iba a saludar a Rachel pero al lado de ella vio al chico más guapo y sexy que haya visto, algo bajo para el pero aun así era sexy, el chico era de tés morena, su cabello estaba en una gran capa de gel, ojos color avellana, eso es lo que mas le gustaba, sus ojos, el le estaba mirando como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo, kurt se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, empezó a caminar hacia el chico y le dio la mano.

-Hola me llamo Kurt Hummel ¿y tu eres?-pregunto kurt mirando a los ojos del más bajo.

-Blaine Anderson-dijo tomando la mano y sintiendo su suave piel, Blaine juraría que estaba en el cielo, al tocar la piel del otro, kurt sonrio, Blaine solo pudo corresponder el gesto sin soltar todavía la mano del castaño.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado ^^ el 4° capitulo lo subiré el sábado o el domingo no se realmente, dejen sus respuestas para saber que tal el capitulo ^^ y perdón por los errores de ortografía u_u**

**Bueno me despido :D bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí esta el 4° Capitulo espero les guste, iba a subirlo el sábado pero el fin de semana tengo que salir asi que mejor lo subi hoy ^^ bueno este capitulo es aun mas largo jeje tenia mucha inspiración, como dije en el capitulo anterior, en este capitulo hay Kurtana (solo como amistad) y muy poco klaine.**

**Bueno espero les guste el capitulo y disculpa por las faltas de ortografía u_u**

* * *

Kurt sonrió, Blaine le devolvía la sonrisa pero algo hizo que salieran de su burbuja.

-Hola primito, acaso no saludas a tu prima-dijo Rachel separándolo de Blaine y abrazando al castaño, el chico al principio se sorprendió, su prima no era así de cariñosa con él, "Aquí hay gato encerrado" pensó mirando a su prima de mala manera pero luego sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, Blaine solo miro a rachel para después mirar a kurt, el ya no lo miraba ahora miraba a rachel y a sus tíos, el ojimiel solo suspiro.

"hoy sería un día largo"-pensó el menor mirando como el castaño platicaba con LeRoy y Hiram, mientras rachel iba tomada del brazo de kurt y el, hasta atrás.

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Kurt puedes venir?-dijo Hiram para después mirar al chico que estaba en la sala, al lado izquierdo del chico estaba rachel la cual estaba aferrada al brazo del mas pálido, a su lado derecho estaba LeRoy y en el otro sillón estaba de piernas cruzadas Blaine, el cual miraba a cada rato a kurt y este ni por enterado, los tres estaban viendo una película de terror mientras Hiram hacia la cena, kurt al oír a su tío llamarle trato de soltarse de rachel pero no podía esa chica lo tenía muy bien agarrado.

-Rachel suéltame-dijo apenas en un susurro kurt tratando de quitársela pero no podía, rachel cuando quería podía ser más fuerte que él, Blaine lo miro y sonrió de lado.

-Deja te ayudo-dijo Blaine agarrando a rachel, la cual enseguida agarro el brazo de Blaine-Listo-dijo dando su mejor sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al chico, a Blaine le pareció adorable.

-Gracias-dijo levantándose y yendo con su tío-¿Para qué me llamaba tío?-dijo kurt sonriendo mirando lo que su tío picaba.

-Quiero que me ayudes con la comida-dijo sonriendo, Kurt era un buen cocinero y era el único que le podía confiar su preciada cocina, Rachel era su hija pero no sabía cocinar y podía hacer un desastre y su marido él se distraía mucho y Blaine era un invitado aunque el chico siempre quería ayudar, Kurt asintió y agarro un mandil que estaba colgando y lo amarro a su cintura-Quiero que cortes esto-dijo pasándole una verduras, el castaño lavo primero las verduras y agarro un cuchillo para empezar a cortar.

Después de20 minutos estuvo lista la cena, ya todos estaban en su lugar, Blaine al lado derecho, a su izquierda estaba rachel y a su derecha estaba kurt, Hiram estaba al principio y a su derecha estaba LeRoy, Blaine algunas veces platicaba con kurt y otras con rachel, Hiram le preguntaba a kurt sobre su padre, carole o finn y el respondía a todas la preguntas de su tío, también contaba algunas anécdotas, las cuales siempre terminaban con la risa de todos, hasta rachel reía de las locuras de kurt o de su hermanastro, Blaine estaba atento a todo lo que decía kurt, le gustaba mucho kurt pero no sabía si el castaño tenia novio o peor, novia y eso le ponía triste, ya que un chico como kurt no podría estar soltero, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando LeRoy, Hiram y kurt se levantaron para recoger lo platos, rachel al ver al moreno tan distraído le chasqueo para que despertara.

-Lo siento, me fui un rato-dijo tocándose la frente y luego le dirigió una mirada a rachel y sonrio, rachel sonrio de vuelta y levanto su plato, el moreno hizo lo mismo y siguió a la chica dejando su plato en el lavaplatos y se dirigieron a hacia la habitación de la chica.

Mientras tanto kurt se dirigía a la suya, estaba muy cansado por el viaje, se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama, se sentó enfrente del tocador y empezó a ponerse todas las cremas que se ponía cada noche, kurt suspiro, estaba muy cansado y mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como salir con Santana de compras, amaba a la chica, era su mejor amiga y era la única que como el era gay y no le importaba lo que decía, sonrio de tan solo recordarla, "Me pregunto cómo estarán ella y Brittany" pensó poniéndose la segunda crema, de pronto cierto moreno de ojos avellanas le llego a la mente, sonrio con ternura, "No Hummel no puedes estar pensando en Blaine, el ya está con tu prima" pensó triste quietándole la sonrisa del rostro, vio como Blaine y ella se llevaban y ellos se comportaban como un matrimonio feliz, kurt frunció el ceño y siguió poniéndose crema, al terminar se acostó y cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOo

-Tengo hambre, vallamos a comer a ese restaurante-señalo Santana con bolsas de compra en su brazo derecho, estaba colgada del brazo de kurt y caminaban a dirección del restaurante que señalo la chica, kurt solo se dejo guiar, amaba ir de comprar y mas con Santana por eso salieron ese dia ya que mañana empezaría sus clases en McKinley.

Entraron al restaurante y escogieron una mesa, una chica se acerco y tomo sus órdenes y se alejo, kurt y Santana empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia y asi estuvieron hablando hasta que llego lo que pidieron.

-Y dime Santana ¿cómo están tu y Brittany?-pregunto kurt mirando a la chica la cual sonrio.

-Estamos perfecto y para eso también te llame-empezó a decir y kurt solo asintió para que siguiera-bueno el Mr. Shue nos dio como tarea elegir una canción que demuestre lo que estamos sintiendo y yo quiero cantarle una canción a Brittany pero todavía no se cual cantarle y tú que eres todo un chico romántico pues quiero que me ayudes a elegirla-dijo comiendo un poco, kurt sonrio, Santana tal vez sea una chica ofensiva y le encanta hacer sentir mal a la gente pero cuando se trata de la rubia, era una chica dulce con la rubia.

-Bueno que tal si después de comer vamos a tu casa…..-dijo pero la chica negó con la cabeza-bueno a mi "casa"-dijo ya que bueno no era su casa pero tampoco podía decir "En el lugar que me estoy quedando" ya que sonaba horrible, la chica sonrio.

Después de terminar su comida, pagaron-mejor dicho kurt pago-y se dirigieron al auto que Hiram le prestó a kurt, no era como su bebe pero era lindo, el castaño condujo hasta la residencia de los Berry, se estaciono y bajaron del auto, el castaño abrió la puerta, saludo a sus tíos y se dirigieron al cuarto del chico, Santana entro y dejo las bolsas en el piso, se dejo caer en la cama, tratando de descansar un rato, kurt agarro las bolsas y las metió a su armario.

-Bueno empecemos-dijo después de acostarse al lado de la chica pero vio que estaba dormida, suspiro y se acerco la chica quitándole un cabello que caía en su frente.

-Kurt rachel dice…perdón no quise interrumpir-dijo Blaine entro a la habitación sin tocar encontrándose a un kurt queriendo besar a santana-o eso pensó el-enseguida que vio la escena salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él, kurt se quedo mirando hacia donde había salido el chico, "¿interrumpir? ¿Interrumpir qué?" pensó kurt y alzo de hombros y solo se acomodo para poder dormir un poco, luego le preguntaría al moreno de que hablaba.

* * *

**Y aquí termino el capitulo :D Amo Brittana y creo que no hubieran terminado pero espero que vuelvan o haya aunque sea un pequeño beso ;w; y ame el performace de I Still Believe/Superbass, amo a Blaine pero me gusto mas Sue en este performace xDD **

**Bueno me voy, dejen sus respuestas para saber que tal el capitulo ^^**

**PD: Esta vez no les dejo ningún adelanto ya que no se de que va el capitulo que viene ._. y eso que yo lo escribo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos! Nuevo capítulo de este fic :D espero les guste perdón por tardar pero bueno este capítulo es largo para mi, los demás capítulos no serán tan largos-creo- pero bueno el jueves o viernes subiré el siguiente capitulo :D**

* * *

-¿Santana te quedaras a cenar?-pregunto LeRoy mirando a su sobrina y a la chica los cuales bajaban las escaleras, Blaine se giro a ver a kurt el cual sonría más que feliz, bajo la mirada, no se atrevía a mirar al castaño.

-Me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que recoger a Brittany-dijo santana amablemente, vio a Blaine y le sonrió, el chico apenas y pudo sonreír haciendo una mueca que una sonrisa, a Santana no le pareció desapercibido esto pero ya mañana lo averiguaría, ahora solo quería estar con su chica, se despidió de todos, kurt la guio hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno Santana no se quedara a cenar pero ¿tu si Blaine?-pregunto el mayor mirando el chico el cual asintió, ¿que mas podría hacer? Sus padres estaban de viaje y no quería estar solo asi que gustoso acepto la invitación de LeRoy, kurt se sento en el sofá donde estaban Rachel y Blaine, el castaño se sentó junto a Blaine y empezó a ver el programa que estaban viendo, Blaine en vez de ponerle atención al dicho programa, veía a cada rato a kurt, la verdad estaba confundido, Santana tenia novia, asi que no podía ser que kurt y ella tuvieran algo pero lo que vio.

"Deja de estar atormentándote, Santana y kurt no son novios, Santana ama demasiado a Brittany como para engañarla además kurt…. se veía que como un chico gay, bueno en realidad no se, no puedo juzgar a un libro por su portada"-pensó el moreno mirando a kurt, el castaño al sentir una mirada sobre se giro y encontró la mirada de Blaine, kurt se sonrojo al instante al mirar esos ojos color avellana, bajo la mirada sonrojado, Blaine sonrio ligeramente al ver al chico sonrojarse, se veía tan adorable…. y sexy-"¡No, Blaine no! No pienses cosas malas, ¡niño malo!"-se regañaba mentalmente el chico, desvió la mirada a otro lugar, no podía pensar que kurt se veía sexy aunque el vestuario del castaño no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, esos perfectos pantalones pegados al esbelto cuerpo del castaño, tal vez se ponga muchas capas de ropa pero sus pantalones, eran diferentes, esos pantalones ocultaban el perfecto tras….. "¡Deja de pensar en el trasero del chico!"-se grito así mismo mentalmente.

-¿Blaine estas bien?-pregunto rachel sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el chico solo asintió y se paro del sofá, ya no había nadie ahí, casi todos estaban en la mesa-Kurt, LeRoy y Hiram-y rachel le estuvo hablando un buen rato hasta que salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la mesa quedando justo enfrente de kurt, el castaño sonrio y Blaine solo pudo corresponderle el gesto bajo la atenta mirada de Hiram.

-Y kurt, ¿Qué hacia santana aquí?-pregunto LeRoy mirando al chico, el cual comio un poco de su comida para después responder.

-Me pidió ayuda con una cancion pero cuando llegamos aquí se quedo dormida, y acomode todo lo que compramos mientras que estaba dormida-dijo kurt, LeRoy asintió y luego empezó a contar todo lo que le había pasado ese dia, Blaine ya no escuchaba al mayor, veía a kurt, asi que por eso santana estaba ahí, por eso es que vio a la chica en la cama de kurt, no es por se estuvieran besando ni nada de eso, si no porque la chica se quedo dormida, sin darse cuenta suspiro de alivio y sonrio con una gran felicidad, todavía tenía oportunidad con el chico.

"Espera, ¿Cómo que una oportunidad? ¡Apenas conocí a kurt ayer! No me puede gustar alguien tan rápido aunque….. ¡No claro que no! ¿Quién se enamora en menos de dos días"-pensaba Blaine.

Después de un rato acabaron de cenar, Blaine se fue a su casa, no podía quedarse ya que tenia muchas cosas que pensar y que mejor que estar en su habitacion escuchando algunas canción de Katy Perry, mañana seria otro dia.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¿Rachel querías decir algo?-pregunto Mr. Shue mirando a la morena, la chica asintió, los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco, "otro molesto solo de Rachel" pensaron casi todos, menos Tina y Mike que estaban en su mundo y Brittany.

-Bueno como sabrán el tema que nos puso el Mr. Shue es acerca de lo que tenemos callado y queremos decirlo al mundo, bueno yo he callado esto hace unos meses-dijo nerviosa y con la cabeza mirando al piso después subió la mirada y vio a Blaine el cual sonrio, Santana ya sabia mas o menos de que hablaba asi que no sabia que hacer, dejarla que haga el ridículo y después burlarse de ella o pararla, ella obvio se fue por la primera opción, la música empezó a sonar haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

_Ah, crush, ah _

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss_

_It doesn't take a scientist_

_To understand what's going on baby_

_If you see something in my eye_

_Let's not over analyze_

_Don't go too deep with it baby_

(Miro a Blaine el cual estaba sonriendo sin dares cuenta de lo que Rachel le decía en esa cancion)

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do_

_I'll play loose_

_Run like we have a day with destiny_

(Miro a todos, después dirigió su mirada a Tina y Mike que estaban abrazados y por un momento le dio envidia)

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la_

_It's raising my adrenaline_

_You're banging on a heart of tin_

_Please don't make too much of it baby_

_You say the word "forevermore"_

_That's not what I'm looking for_

_All I can commit to is "maybe"_

(Santana le dio un poco de lastima rachel ya que ella iba a sufrir por un amor no correspondido y ella sabia perfectamente como se sentía)

_So let it be what it'll be_

_Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me_

_Here's what I'll do_

_I'll pay loose_

_Run like we have a day with destiny_

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la_

(Blaine tenia la mirada perdida, el ya no miraba a rachel y sus indirectas ahora pensaba en cierto castaño de ojos azules, sonrió de tan solo recordarlo)

_Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)_

_White picket fences in your eyes_

_A vision of you and me_

(Rachel seguía mirando a Blaine y sonrio cuando sus miradas chocaron, Blaine correspondió el gesto, como cualquier amigo lo haría)

_It's just a little crush (crush)_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing (crush)_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing_

_Not like everything I do depends on you_

_Sha-la-la-la_

_Not like I faint every time we touch_

_It's just some little thing_

_Not like everything I do_

_Depends on you_

Acabo de cantar, algunos aplaudían y otros no, Blaine se decidió, le diría a todos ahí mismo, el Glee Club era su segunda familia y podía confiar en ellos, ya no tenía miedo de lo que le dirían, asi que se levanto enseguida que termino Rachel y la mando a su lugar, rachel se extraño por el comportamiento del chico pero no dijo nada y se fue a sentar.

-Rachel tu canción me encanto, es muy linda-empezó a decir Blaine y rachel sonrió algo entusiasmada-y yo quiero decirles algo muy importante…... ustedes son mi segunda familia-empezó a decir mirando a todos los chicos, algunos sonrieron en forma de agradecimiento y los demás solo alzaron los hombre como diciendo "Ya lo sé"-al principio algunos no fueron buenos conmigo ya que pensaron que al tener dinero iba a ser de esos chicos presumidos-vio a puck y sam los cuales bajaron la mirada-pero ya no importa ahora-dijo esto con una sonrisa-yo…. en realidad yo…-no podía terminar la frase, no era tan valiente como creía y entonces miro a Santana, ella movió la cabeza en signo de que siguiera, el solo suspiro-Yo soy gay-listo, lo dijo, ya estaba todo hecho ahora tenía que ver las caras de sus amigos y ya, no podría ser tan malo ¿verdad?

Voltio a ver a los chicos del Club y Santana tenía una sonrisa en la cara, Brittany estaba aplaudiendo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo, Sam enojado le pagaba a puck, el chico del mohicano sonría con triunfo, Mike solo alzo los hombros, como si nada y abrazo a la chica asiática, Tina, Mercedes y Artie sonreían, Quinn asintió y sonrio luego y Rachel, ella estaba como ida.

"¡¿Blaine gay?! No eso no puede ser, el no puede ser gay"-pensaba rachel sin atreverse a mirar al chico, Blaine se preocupo por su amiga y le toco el hombro pero ella se levanto antes de que la tocara-¡Eres un idiota Blaine Anderson!-grito la chica saliendo corriendo de la sala, Blaine estaba entre sorprendido y triste, su mejor amiga le había despreciado por ser lo que es.

Corrió hasta el estacionamiento pero alguien la agarro del brazo haciendo que se detuviera, se giro para decirle muchas cosas a esa persona pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su primo ahí.

-¿Rachel que te paso? ¿Porque estas llorando?-pregunto un kurt preocupado por la chica, Rachel se aventó a los brazos de Kurt y lloro como si dependiera de eso, kurt pego mas a rachel a su cuerpo, quería a rachel aunque no se llevaran bien, la quería, ella era como su amiga-enemiga y por eso le hacía sufrir que ella estuviera así de mal pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba así?

* * *

**No me maten por dejarlo asi! Intentare actualizar lo antes posible y Gracias por sus respuestas, espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D dejen sus respuestas para saber que tal**

**Bueno eso es todo, Nos leemos XD**

**La Cancion se llama Crush**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo :D! perdon por a verme tardado es que mi padre salio de viaje y yo era la única que podía cuidar a mi hermana -.- pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! no me maten por ser tan corto pero no tengo mucha inspiración pero prometo que pasado mañana subo otro capitulo mas largo :D**

**Bueno espero les guste y dejen sus respuestas para que siga continuando con este fic ^^**

* * *

-Ten, mis tíos no están-dijo kurt pasándole un taza de té a la chica para que se tranquilizara un poco, Rachel apenas asintió y agarro la taza, ya había dejado de llorar pero todavía había restos de lagrimas en su rostro, kurt abrazo a la chica como dándole consuelo-Ahora dime, ¿Qué te paso para que estés así?-pregunto kurt despegando un poco el cuerpo de la chica para poder mirarla, rachel suspiro y bajo la mirada.

-Te has enamorado de alguien que al principio pensabas que te correspondía pero al final sabes que es algo imposible-pregunto rachel mirando a kurt, el chico por fin entendió, su prima estaba pasando por un amor no correspondido, kurt asintió ya que era verdad, le había sucedido hace unos años con su hermanastro, Finn, kurt se había enamorado del chico pero este solo lo quería como su amigo pero eso ya no era el caso ahora, kurt solo veía a finn como un hermano.

-Asi que es eso-rachel asintió y kurt suspiro-Mira Rachel se perfectamente que es enamorarse de alguien imposible pero no haz pensando que tal vez esa persona no te correspondió porque no valía la pena-empezó a decir kurt, la chica lo miro con duda-Si mira, dicen que todos tienen un alma gemela que te querrá como eres y no importa lo que pase siempre te amara solo hay que buscarla, tal vez esa persona no era para ti y tal vez haya un chico realmente para ti pero te segaste con ese chico que no te corresponderá-finalizo kurt sonriendo dulcemente, rachel sonrió, es cierto, si Blaine no era para ella eso significaba que había un chico para ella, rachel brinco del sillón y abrazo al chico, kurt se sorprendió pero correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo algo que hacer-dijo de pronto saliendo de la casa como si su vida dependiera de eso, kurt estaba entre sorprendido y confundido pero no le dio importancia pero ahora lo que importaba era quien le había rota el corazón a su prima, no conocía muchos amigos-Hombres- de rache, solo conocía a: Sam-un chico guapo pero no el tipo de rachel, Artie-descartado, Mike-también descartado- y a Blaine…. ¡Cierto! Blaine podría ser el amor no correspondido de rachel pero ¿Por qué? Aquella vez que los había visto en la cena parecían una pareja ¿acaso no lo eran? Bueno si no lo eran el podría tener una opo…

El sonido de su celular hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos para después contestar sin fijarse en el número.

-Bueno, habla Kurt Hummel-contesto kurt pensando que era finn o su padre

-Hola Kurt-hablo un chico

-Sebastián-apenas susurro kurt.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Voy!-grito Blaine desde la sala cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, estaba viendo una de sus películas favoritas solo para distraerse de lo que había pasado con rachel y sus amigos, se arreglo un poco la ropa y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una gran sorpresa.

-Hola Blaine-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa y abrazo a Blaine, ¿Qué hacia ahí Rachel cuando lo había insultado en frente del Glee club?

* * *

**Y eso fue todo y me disculpo de nuevo por dejarlo tan corto ^.^ **

**Nos leemos luego :D **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola! Perdón por tardar pero tengo un bloqueo y no se me ocurre nada que escribir, perdón si este capitulo es algo cortoy no hay mucho Klaine pero en el siguiente habrá una sorpresa por parte de Rachel :D**_

* * *

-¿Me dejas pasar?-pregunta Rachel con la mirada en el piso, en el camino estuvo ensayando lo que le iba a decir a Blaine pero después se arrepintió pero era demasiado tarde, ya había tocado el timbre.

-Claro, pasa-el chico se hizo a un lado para que pasara Rachel la chica paso hacia la sala no era la primera vez que iba a la casa del moreno asi que ya conocía el camino-¿Rachel?-pregunto mirándola confundido y algo molesto, la chica conocía perfectamente a Blaine y sabia porque estaba asi, "Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé" pensó rachel suspirando.

-Lo siento-dijo después de rato, Blaine alzo una ceja y puso sus brazos en su pecho-Por lo que te dije en el Glee Club pero ¡debes entenderme!-lo ultimo casi lo grito-Mira me gustabas o mejor dicho me gustas-dijo suspirando y parándose del sofá, Blaine se sorprendió por la confesión de la chica, no sabía que su amiga sintiera algo por el que fuera mas allá de la amistad, el la veía como su mejor amiga y nada mas-Eras el chico que todas quieren, siempre que alguien me decía cosas sobre mi nariz o que hablo mucho, siempre tomabas mi mano y mostrabas esa hermosa sonrisa y cuando me aventaban un slushie, siempre me ayudabas a quitármelo en el baño de las chicas, creo que ahí debí de a ver dudado –trato de bromear un poco aunque tenia algunas lagrimas al recordar todo eso, Blaine rio un poco-Blaine no importa si eres gay, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo-esto último lo dijo abrazando al moreno, el chico correspondió enseguida el abrazo.

-Siempre lo seré-dijo besando la frente de la chica, se separaron y sonrieron-¿Maratón de películas?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa, rachel asintió enseguida y se dirigieron a la habitación del chico.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Sebastián-dijo kurt

-Abre la puerta-se oyó en la otra línea

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido kurt dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

-Solo abre la puerta princesa-volvió a decir, kurt frunció el ceño ante la respuesta.

-¿Qué ray-¡Sebastian!-grito sorprendido al ver a Sebastian Smythe, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y en cuanto vio a kurt, sonrio de forma arrogante pero también algo aliviado de ver a kurt bien y sin un rasguño-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto confundido pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Primero saluda como se debe-kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla y Sebastian lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo más a él-Y segundo, te traje una sorpresa-saco de su chaqueta unas llaves e hizo sonar la alarma de un auto, kurt abrió los ojos e hizo a un lado al más alto, sonrió aun mas al ver a su preciado auto.

-¡Mi bebe!-grito feliz kurt al acercase al Navigator y ver que no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-Burt me dijo que Finn lo iba a traer el fin de semana pero sabía perfectamente que no soportarías sin estar sin tu auto tanto tiempo además de que conoce a Finn y él lo llenaría de comida y frituras y eso no te gustaría mucho y cuando le dije que venía para hacer una visita me encargo tu auto, tranquilo no le hice nada-dijo lo último de forma burlona, kurt suspiro y se subió al auto seguido por sebastian.

Eran mejores amigos o eso creía, tenían una amistad algo rara, ya que sebastian algunas veces coqueteaba con kurt pero eran solo bromas suyas, se decían "Suricata"-Kurt a Sebastian- Y "Princesa"-Sebastian a Kurt-pero eran amigos, se habían conocido gracias a que el castaño le había tirado su café al más alto, desde ese día se rencontraban en esa cafería, bueno Kurt iba a tomar un café y Sebastian parecía vivir ahí ya que siempre se encontraba ahí y sin que se dieran cuenta, ya conocían todo del otro, como que odiaban o que amaban, algunas veces Kurt encubría sebastian diciéndole a sus padres que el chico estaba en su casa y no en un bar cuando en realidad era lo contrario y Sebastian algunas veces ayudaba a kurt con el taller de su padre.

-Vamos a tomar un café-dijo kurt sonriendo y mirando a sebastian, el cual asintió, luego le avisaría a sus tios que salió además solo iba a tomar un café ¿qué malo podría pasar?

* * *

_**Primero que nada, Amo a Sebastian! Y creo que es lindo, sexy y malvado pero no quise poner aquí a sebastian como el chico malo si no como el mejor amigo de kurt, ellos serian muy buenos amigos si no fuera porque sebastian le coqueteo a blaine xD por eso lo hice amigo de kurt pero eso si causara algunos problemas ^^ bueno ya no les digo nada :D **_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo **_


End file.
